we can make it through the storm
by of starlight
Summary: 'she's terrified—livid, determined, enraged, but very much afraid she won't be able to accomplish what everyone's expecting of her. still, she walks up to zelena, gun in hands, with her family—yes family—by her side, determined to take her sibling back, and melt the bitch.' ; emmakillian.


**entitled;** we can make it through the storm  
><strong>summary;<strong> 'she's terrified—livid, determined, enraged, but very much afraid she won't be able to accomplish what everyone's expecting of her. still, she walks up to zelena, gun in hands, with her family—yes _family_—by her side, determined to take her sibling back, and melt the bitch.'  
><strong>rating;<strong> t  
><strong>disclaimer;<strong> we all know this is what actually would have happened, had i owned even a portion of ouat.  
><strong>word count;<strong> 1,172  
><strong>notes;<strong> this was a little headcanon that could have been way back before the episode aired, and we all flailed over emma running to killian's aid in the preview.

* * *

><p><strong>we can make it through the storm<strong>

**.**

She's terrified—livid, determined, enraged, but very much afraid she won't be able to accomplish what everyone's expecting of her. Still, she walks up to Zelena, gun in hands, with her family—yes _family_—by her side, determined to take her sibling back, and melt the bitch.

One would think a battle of five against one would have been easily won, but Zelena was giving them all a run for their money; plans had been scrapped and they'd been separated—Regina and Robin, David, and herself and Killian. They were fighting varying amounts of flying monkeys and Emma could see Killian trying to take their combined share on on his own, trying to give her the chance to sneak up on the Wicked Witch and tear that damn necklace from her neck.

But something was wrong; he looked too pale, and seemed out of breath, his hair was sticking to his forehead and she could see his movements growing gradually slower.

"Hey, what's—"

"Now's not the time for questions, love." He interrupted, no doubt purposefully making it impossible for her to ask questions and she scowled, hating that at that very moment, he was right.

She glanced around, catching sight of Zelena's all too amused twinkle as she caught sight of Emma and Killian. It made her all the more certain something was wrong with him—he was cursed after all, there had to be side effects to him not having followed through with what he was supposed to do, consequences other than just Zelena's threat to kill people Emma loved.

"Feeling a little out of sorts there, Captain?" She called out and Emma's doubts vanished entirely; something _was_ wrong.

"I've no bloody clue what you're talking about." He responded, but Emma didn't need her super power to know he was lying. It was all too evident in the breathlessness of which he spoke, the struggle he had in taking out monkey after monkey.

"Oh, come now, I'm sure even you can't fight the effects of that lovely little curse—" She paused, almost as if thinking deeply about something very important, "—I did mention, didn't I, that if you didn't follow through, the curse would eat away at you? Putting you into a very deep, very permanent sleep or kill you trying?"

Suddenly, Emma's blood ran cold and she stopped fighting for a moment, long enough for a monkey to come pretty damn close to sinking its teeth into her had it not been for Killian getting in the way.

His blade pierced its belly and he turned to look at her, a scowl on his all too pretty face, "Swan, you're letting her get to you. I'm fine—"

He spoke too soon.

His lids grew heavier and he stumbled first forward, then back and Emma lurched forward as he fell, cushioning his head with her hand to soften the blow but the panic was working its way through her like some violent wildfire. "Killian!" She shouted, trying desperately to shake him awake.

She could see her father and Regina trying to make their way over to them, to assist in whatever way possible but Zelena's monkeys kept them at bay as the witch strode over to where she kneel. "You know what you have to do now, right?" She asked, an all too satisfied smirk on her lips, "Only True Love's kiss can wake him, and in kissing him—-"

"You get all my magic." Emma seethed, pulling him closer to her, trying not to focus on the fluttering in her stomach at the thought of Killian being her True Love.

Zelena's smirk widened, and she gave the smallest of smirks, "A lady's got to have a plan B. He made it all too evident he was going to do whatever it took to keep your loved ones safe, while refusing to kiss you and take your magic. It was all so tiresome, really."

Emma's gaze fell to the unconscious pirate and she felt her heart break a little for him; he was trying to keep Henry safe, keep him away from Zelena. He didn't want to let the bitch have her way and she'd doubted him the first chance she got because it was easier to believe he'd betray them, than to believe that there was someone capable of putting her first.

She let her eyes fall shut for a brief moment, urging away any tears that threatened to slip before she opened them again, glaring up at Zelena and deciding that they would find another way to burn the bitch.

He tried putting her first, now she was going to do the same for him.

Emma bent forward, fingers caressing his cheek gently before she pressed her lips against his in a soft, gentle kiss.

Everything happened all at once; that too familiar pulse she'd felt just a day before when Regina kissed Henry shot through her, expanding outward until it consumed them all, sending monkeys flying in different directions, giving her father and Regina and Robin the chance to make their way over to her. At that exact moment, she felt herself grow weak, Zelena's own curse trying to pull the magic out of her but much like Cora had failed in pulling out her heart, her magic seemed to lock in place.

It was suffocating; Zelena's dark magic was strong and pulled at her powers painfully but her own magic fought to stay in place—it was a battle she was sure she was going to lose but Killian's eyes flickered open and happiness surged through her as he reached up, fingers brushing against her cheek before his hand slid to the back of her neck and pulled her forward again, capturing her lips with his in a deeper, far more emotional kiss that seemed to double her strength.

"No!" She heard Zelena cry out, but her mind was focused on the burst of energy buzzing inside her, making her thirsty for more; more light, more life, more emhim/em. She pulled back breathlessly, feeling her head spin, Emma almost fell over herself, but Killian was pushing himself up, snaking an arm around her waist and keeping her upright.

"I've got you, love." He murmured, the two of them damn near oblivious to the rage and darkness coming off Zelena in waves.

They helped each other get on their feet. She wanted to say so much, but she looked up at him and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze and offered her a small nod. He knew there would be time for that later, that they would get through this, and she smiled at him, leaning up for one more breathtaking kiss before she turned to Zelena, a newfound determination burning within her—she was going to win this fight. She had no doubts now.

**end.**


End file.
